CSI:Seattle
by hallowsgrl
Summary: The Cullens finished school again and want something to do when Emmett signs everyone up to work at Seattle's CSI Unit! Edward and Bella have not met yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfictioners. This is my first story and I'm hoping to turn it into a series so review and tell me exactly what you think.**

**I don't own Twilight. I don't own Jasper. Not Alice either. My wishes never come true...**

* * *

Edward's POV

I thought life would get more interesting after I graduated, but I was sadly mistaken. It's been three months since I graduated from high school for the twenty fifth time in my vampire existence, but in this little town of Forks, Washington, there wasn't much to do. I was thinking of going hunting when it happened. Sitting at the kitchen table looking at today's paper while Esme hummed to herself, dusting the unused cabinets and drawers, I heard him approaching. By the time he made it to the house, everyone was gathered in the kitchen with us. He was only this fast when he was excited. His thoughts getting louder with every bounding step.

"I just had the most amazing idea to try!" Emmett yelled, pulling the door off the hinges and dropping it on Jasper's toe.

"Ow!" Jasper yelled, looking at his brother incredulously.

"Oops," Emmett replied while picking up the door and carefully placing it against the wall.

"Go on," I said, encouraging him to proceed.

"Oh yeah! I was walking down the street when a poster caught my eye," Emmett said starting a story I knew would take at least an hour.

"Emmett. I don't want to be mean but can you get to the idea part because I need to go hunting soon-"

"Yeah you do!" Emmett interrupted.

"What are you trying to say Emmett?" Carlisle said, also trying to hurry him along. Dr. Cullen had to be at the hospital in five minutes for his shift.

"The Seattle Crime Scene Investigation Unit was looking for recruits so I took the liberty of signing up….everyone!" He yelled like it was a good thing.

Jasper looked way more comfortable than I knew he was. His thoughts betrayed him. There were a lot of emotions about this new discovery. I decided to make this easier on him.

"We can't turn down the job without trying it first. It's something completely new and I think it sounds….interesting," I announced. Everyone started thinking at once, some yelling, some contemplating.

"I don't like it," Jasper said, making us wonder, "The blood?" he reminds us.

"Jasper, "Carlisle says softly,"I'm sure with a little practice, you can be around blood. It will take time but if we can, you can." Carlisle always thought of things as group efforts even though he wouldn't be in this one. Carlisle worked at the hospital too much for him to take this job.

Jasper thought about this, thinking back and forth why he should or shouldn't do it. Thinking about the lives that would be in danger if he smelled the blood on the ground.

"They have lab jobs, too!" Emmett boomed excitedly, surprising me and making me lose concentration on Jasper.

"Ok. Alice seems to want to anyway. I don't want to spoil her fun," He said smiling at Alice, kissing her on the cheek.

"I can save us a whole lot of time by saying we all agree that it would be a good experience to try and we'll decide if we like it after the first case," Now Alice was the one smiling. She made that up hoping we would agree if she acted the part just right. "_Don't say anything Edward!" _She thought, "_Just go along with it, for me."_

"I'm in," I said aloud so everyone would hear me.

"But what about my nails and shoes? Won't they get dirty? Is there a dress code?" Of course Rosalie would think of these things.

"More reason to go shopping like I know you love to do so much," Emmett said, still pleading his case.

After a moment of thought, she finally agreed and Emmett took us, minus Carlisle, to our job interviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope yall like it. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter feel free to reveiw or pm. Enjoy!**

**Twilight was created by Stephenie Meyer in 2005 not by Kaylee in 2009:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

Times like this make me start to think about a couple of years ago when I refused to go live with Charlie. It made me feel guilty about keeping mom away from Phil but since he did settle eventually and we live with him, I don't feel that way anymore. Charlie took it a little harshly if you ask me but I understand because I haven't seen him since. That is the exact reason I made my vow. Now that I have finally finished high school, I have some time to waste before I have to go off to college. I am going to live with Charlie for two months. He seems excited for me to come. He doesn't show emotions like everyone else, but I can tell because we are a lot alike. My friends here in Florida told me that when I started telling them what Charlie is like.

I am going to miss my friends here. I miss them less when I remember that we are all going to the same college, Chatfield College in Ohio. Sometimes I wonder how all four of us got accepted into the same college, but its bad luck to tempt fate. Mom said I have to get a job while I'm in Forks, too, because we haven't paid tuition yet so I'll have that time to myself. Charlie is the chief of police. He works nine to five hour days so that's another eight hours by my lonesome. The more I think about it, the less I dread moving in with Charlie. It will be just like living by myself except I will have company when I get home.

I was packing my last bag when mom came to stand in my door.

"Bella, I don't know why you think this is so important. You don't have to spend two whole months with Charlie. He only offered a week," She said. She's always worrying about me. Of course a klutz like me has a bad reputation when it comes to physical health. She has a right to worry because, even though its summer, it's rainy with lots of puddles and mud, both are very easy to slip on and with her reasoning, it would be easy to break something.

"I don't want Charlie to think I don't like him. Plus I haven't seen him in years. I can give him two months," I replied.

"Fine. You better not come home with one stitch. And remember to—"

"Call you every day and email you every night. I know mom,"

She kissed me on the head and said, "Your friends are at the door. Your plane leaves in an hour and a half, we need to get going so hurry them off,"

I rushed to the front door to greet whoever came and saw everyone standing on our welcome mat. When my fingers finally fumbled the lock open everyone started to shout 'I'll miss you' and 'I can't believe your leaving us'.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, too! I'll be back soon though. Those two months will be gone before you know it," I said, trying to comfort them hurriedly.

Tracy, Conner, and Conception (also called Connie) have been friends with me since my first day at the local high school. Conner used to ask me out all the time but once I said no enough he decided to back off and just be friends. Tracy and Connie have been friends since preschool and were in all of my classes when I came so they reached out and helped me get to know the school and who not to date. I still haven't dated anyone here except Calloway. He's a year younger than us so he's still in high school and doesn't know what to do when I leave for a whole semester, but I told him some long distance relationships work so we're gonna cross the bridge when we come to it.

"Yall are gonna have to go now because I have to put everything in the car. Bye!" And I sent them off, loaded the car with Phil's help, and we left for the airport.


End file.
